


Unlikely Couple?

by whitedandelions



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forest Witch - Freeform, Getting Together, Witch Whose Love Spells Cause Unlikely Couples, Witch's Cat - Freeform, winter witch, witch in training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: If Isabelle could only understand that she doesn’t need a love spell to make Annie fall in love with her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Unlikely Couple?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Hi! Happy Halloween!

“Now where did you come from?”

Lilian peeks over her supervisor’s shoulder, only to see a black cat leisurely preening herself in the sun. Her fur’s brushed and she has on such an intricate, magical collar - made out of vines, leaves, and sparkling berries - that it screams the cat is loved by someone very much.

“Do you know whose she is?” Lilian asks, and Annie sighs, putting both hands on her hips as she peers down at the cat.

Her hat’s askew, the snowflakes floating in an even more dizzying pattern than usual as a sign that Annie’s upset. As the Winter Witch, Annie’s hat is connected to her emotions, and sometimes it’s hail, but mostly they’re just very pretty snowflakes. If Lilian squints, she can see the ice start to form and she shivers, not wanting to still be here when _that_ happens again.

“Yes,” Annie eventually says, sounding resigned. “It’s Isabelle’s. You know how to get home,” she directs the last part toward the cat. The cat’s now looking at Annie, and after a moment, she turns her head, going back to cleaning herself as a sure dismissal.

Annie lets out a long sigh, “Lilian, you should go. I’m about to have to reschedule all of my classes because of a certain _someone_.”

Lilian’s already backing away, her prior experience already making her wary, but she’s too late. 

The sun’s rays are suddenly blocked by an instantly sprouted large tree, the branches towering over them and casting them into shade. Before all this, Lilian would be awed at any witch that could control their magic like this: snapping it out in an instant and causing something was almost unheard of. Growing a tree like this in seconds is a feat only the most powerful witch can ever undertake.

And it would be admirable.

Except Lilian’s far too terrified of both Annie and Isabelle meeting. The last time they had a fight, well. Seasons were thrown out of order to say the least.

Isabelle walks out proudly of the tree’s trunk, her hat proclaiming her as _the_ Forest Witch. It’s adorned with the same vines that make up the cat’s collar. The cat had already leaped to Isabelle during all the chaos, nuzzling her.

“So that’s where you were,” says Isabelle, sounding fond, and she’s probably about to say more when Annie steps in front of her.

Almost instantly, the leaves on Isabelle’s hat start to wilt and she takes a step back.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Annie says, her tone as frosty as her magic and Isabelle shrinks back, a hot flush on her cheeks.

“You traitor,” she hisses to her cat, and then in a louder voice, “What ever do you mean? I’ve been so busy with trying to get the forest back under wraps after what we did and –“

“What we did was what we always do: protect the peace of our world,” interrupts Annie. “Please don't tell me you were bothered by that inconsequential love spell.”

“Inconsequential?” repeats Isabelle, and she takes a step back, a scowl Lilian’s never seen before overtaking Annie’s usually soft and gentle features. “I made a fool of myself and you – it didn’t even _affect_ you! I was the only one to fall for it.”

There's a brief pause, giving Lilian enough time to study the hail Annie's been watching for. It seems a little even more destructive than she saw it last, but she doesn’t have much time to muse on it as Annie finally continues.

“Yes, yes,” says Annie, “But you’ve never let that bother you before, Belle. Besides, that witch is known to cast love spells on _unlikely_ couples. Surely you know better than to take a love spell seriously?”

“Then why didn’t you fall for it?” retorts Isabelle. “Why was it only me who couldn’t …” she falls silent, and in the silence, it seems as if Isabelle’s connecting the dots. After all, Annie can’t keep a stern expression, not when it seems as if Isabelle can’t tear her eyes away from the way Annie’s turning pink. After all, a love spell can only be resisted if the subject is already in love with the other.

Lilian resists the urge to sigh; everyone and their familiar knows Annie has been in love with Isabelle ever since their school days. She’s only surprised that Isabelle had been so oblivious and apparently it’s all going to come out in the open now. She wonders how her stern supervisor is going to take it; if Annie’s going to make hail come down on not only her hat but the whole school as well. She itches to run but she knows it’s safer to stay where she is and not draw attention to herself.

“You’re in love with me?” asks Isabelle.

Annie just nods once, her expression not changing, but the pink still there. “Can we do away with the ignoring now?” Her tone is gentle and the hail seems to have been replaced with the customary snowflakes. Isabelle’s eyes flit to it once, but only briefly before they stare in wonder at Annie, who is now slowly walking toward Isabelle.

“For how long?” asks Isabelle, and Annie shrugs, as if all this talk about love is truly beneath her notice.

“Since forever. That’s why I’m telling you to ignore what that witch did. Her magic was for unlikely couples, which we are.”

Isabelle is quiet when Annie is close enough to reach out to her, presumably to bring her into a hug. But Isabelle grabs Annie’s hand, her eyes intense as she stares up at Annie. She looks nothing like she usually does: kind and gentle and benevolent, and it gives Annie pause.

“Belle?”

“We’re not an unlikely couple,” says Isabelle. “In fact, I would say we’re _extremely_ likely right about now.”

“Oh?” asks Annie, but her façade is betrayed by the way her voice is shaking and the way she goes limp when Isabelle pulls her forward. 

“Yup!” chirps Isabelle, and she probably knows Annie best out of everyone there, so Lilian’s not surprised when instead of falling into each other right then and there, a huge wall of trees start to begin growing around them, destroying cobblestone and absolutely everything, but Lilian can’t even be upset about it. After all, she gets to see the way her stern supervisor – the one rumored to have no emotions at all – nearly fall when Isabelle kisses her firmly on the cheek.

Lilian watches as flowers start to bloom at the foot of the trees and then looks down when something brushes against her feet. The cat meows at her, and Lilian giggles, leaning down to allow the cat to jump onto her shoulders.

Thank goodness Isabelle’s cat understood human speech or they’ll still be stuck in winter.

Whistling, she heads toward the kitchens, intent on finding a treat for a job well done.


End file.
